When death leaves a heartache no one can heal
by Euphraini
Summary: Sequel to 'Once upon a time'. A new student comes Gakuen alice and he takes interest in Mikan! But Mikan is still grieving over Natsume's death. So what will she do? Move on or continue the way she is? Full summary inside. ON HAiTUS!
1. Chapter 1

****

Hi!! This is starrynight3800! I know i'm not suppose to be typing another chaptered story but Alwaysbtheir encouraged me to. I'm typing this with her.

**Btw, this is a sequel to my one shot "Once upon a time".**

**Summary: She was just a girl. A girl with a story that starts with "Once upon a time" but didn't end with a Happily ever after". Not even so much of a "The End". So now, she strives to continue her story. But what more could she do than to keep crying over her lover's death? After all, she was the cause of it all. Suddenly, a new boy comes and takes interest in Mikan! So what will she do? Move on or continue with her way of living. **

**Enjoy!**

**By the way, Alwaysbtheir and I don't own Gakuen Alice!**

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

The sky became clouded.

_Drip._

A crystalline drop dripped from the dark sky.

_Drip, drip._

Another dropped. Then, another. And another. Soon, it was raining hardly.

Our favourite brunette leaned on 'her' Sakura tree as she grieves over her lover's death once more. She tried to convince herself not to cry and to forget about the incident. She needed to move on so badly but, she couldn't.

Everyday, it would rain and Mikan would cry. The weather reflected on her mood.. when she was happy or when she was upset. Mostly, she was upset. After all, she was the cause of her lover's death with all her lies and all the secrets she kept from him. Overall, her feelings were true.

_'Why does the world have to be so cruel?' _She curled up in a ball. Her arms laid on her knees and her head rested on her arms. She, then, lifted her head and watched the rain as they reached the ground and landed with a small splash into a puddle.

_'I was suppose to die, not him. It's all my fault.' _

The mood was gloomy and it was getting late. She should go to her dorm soon. So, she got up.

This had been happening everyday for half a year already. Every time she had free time, she would go to what once had been theirs and now only 'her' Sakura tree. The gloomy mood would always seem to follow her. It would rain and Mikan would sit there, sobbing quietly. When she had calm down, she would watch the rain fall as her tears silently does the same once again. She would sit there and think. Until she thought she had enough, she would get up and leave.

Many things had happened during the past half year. She would have been kicked out of the academy if she had continued to work for the AAO... but, she hadn't. They decided to keep her and make her as an advantage for the academy. So now, she is a multi-alicer (alice user!! :D) with the alices of Nullification and Stealing and is a special star.

After the incident, she went to a loving, bubbly, cheery girl-who everyone thought she was-to a silent, more mature, emotionless, and no longer clumsy girl who is rumored as an AAO agent who still is. Only her closest friends will believe her.

So back to the actual story.

Mikan didn't want to leave just yet. She danced in the rain for a while. It seemed like she was dancing by herself. Her body moved on its own as it whirled and twirled. Memories came back to her. She remembers. She and Natsume would often dance under the Sakura tree.

But now, she felt like dancing under the rain. The rain: the only object that could camouflage her tears of sorrow and despair she would shed.

_'If only the world would stop for a second, and Natsume would appear,' _She thought. _'If only I had never agreed to work for the AAO. If only.'_ She let out a heavy sigh. There were a lot of 'If onlys' in the world. But, if only it could happen. She wished it would.

It was getting late now. She would have to leave. There were much better ways to spend her life than to sit underneath the Sakura tree they use to share and weep. She had much better activities to do than to sit around. She would finally have to let go. But, she couldn't. Maybe, one day. But, perhaps, that day will never come.

She gathered her stuff and teleported to her room.

Afar, someone peered over the red curtain of the window.

"Guys, she went home." Stated Hotaru. She was really worried about her. Mikan's other friends too. They were afraid that oneday, she would go mental with all her problems.

They can't stand it to see her like that. Each day, they would hide in the classroom and observed Mikan's actions.

A day or two after the incident, they tried everything to cheer Mikan up. They even brought her Howalons. Suprisingly, she refused. So now, there was nothing to do except to observed their friend's actions and follow her; stop her if she does something crazy.

She seemed fine a day after the incident, but the next day, she was depressed. Once, she even asked Hotaru if she had burned her diary. To make her happy, Hotaru had lied and said she did. In truth, Hotaru had just hid it in her room. Once a while, she would take it out and read her best friend's writing.

"Do you think she will be ok?" asked Yuu. He, as the most sensible one, was the second to Hotaru as the most worried. He was now pacing back and forth as a mother would do when she lost her child.

"What if she develops mental problems?" Anna and Nonoko fretted over their friend.

"Koko, read her mind right now!" ordered Sumire. She was also worried since she was on good terms with Mikan.

Without a smile or a frown, he remained emotionless and said "Can't. She's using Nullification."

"WHY DO U SEEM LIKE YOU DON'T CARE?!" The three, overly-worried girls shouted at Koko.

"Guys, let's just leave it as it is," Hotaru sighed. "We could do nothing about it except to continue what we've been doing. I just hope she would move on soon."

The others nodded. They knew that Hotaru was right. Being the most worried of her best friend and a genius, even Hotaru can't do anything about it.

It was getting late. So, they left the room and headed to their owns.

**The next day:**

The sun was shinning brightly as the birds chirped and flew freely i n the sky. It was an unusual day at Gakuen Alice and no one knows the future that lies ahead.

A girl with brown hair slowly got up to her feet and stretched. She was still sleepy but decided to get ready for class. She wore her school uniform with a hint of her own touch to it.

Mikan wore a white T-shirt along with a black sweater, which was buttoned from the middle and down. Her sweater had a pocket on the left side (which has the letter A in cursive embroidered on). She also wore a plaid skirt of red and black with a chain belt around her waist. **(I didn't know how do describe it so I used the one i put in 'A little too late'.)**

And now, she was good to go. She grabbed her school bag and flung it over her shoulder. Then, she walked into the silent hallway with one of her hand in her pocket.

It seemed like she was acting cool but inside, she is still upset. Being emotionless as she was, she had neither a smile or a frown on her face.

The halls were quiet. Too quiet. There had usually been a large amount of whisperings about her. It was only this quiet when she was late. So she figured; she IS late...again.

Soon, she found herself standing in front of the door to her classroom. She shrugged as if nothing important happened. And slammed the door open.

**Inside the classroom:**

Narumi twirled in with his usual gayness. The unusual thing is that his actually in the classroom. This must mean he has an announcement.

The gang was looking nervously at Mikan's seat, which was at the back, near the window. Mikan wasn't there...again. Where could she have been? Doesn't she know that her friends will get worried about her?

Then, Narumi-sensei started to talk. "Hello class!" He began with spreading a huge smile across his face, which would annoy Mikan so much if she was here. "Today, we have a new student!"

The door slammed open. His shiny, raven-coloured hair was the first feature they've seen. Then, his whole.

The class gasped. Was it possible? Was it even possible to revive from the dead?

He turned straight to face the class. He was in a school uniform except, he wore his improper with the tie and 2 buttons undone. Just like Natsume, his face was expressionless and his eyes remained with annoyance. Girls began to scream and shout like savages claiming their belongings.

"Now, introduce yourself," Narumi-sensei ordered.

Just when the boy opened his mouth...

_Bam! _

The door slammed open.

Mikan walked in like it was a normal thing to do. While walking to her seat, she ignored everyone but acknowledged Hotaru, giving her a nod and a small smile to sit by her.

Everyone watched Mikan as she walked passed the new boy and walked towards to her seat. Hotaru gathered her stuff and followed her. Then, she sat beside her.

"As we were saying before _someone _interrupted us," Narumi said, emphasizing the someone and looked at mikan. Mikan looked back at him, blinked two times and returned to what she was doing. "We have a new student whose going to introduce himself now."

He looked at Mikan again. No reaction. Narumi was also worried about Mikan. He wanted the one he loved as a daughter to move on.

"Mikan," he muttered, but didn't actually realize that Mikan actually heard him. She looked up and saw a complete, exact look-a- like of Natsume. She scanned through him. She noticed one thing and her light of hope went dim.

But, still. To her, he looked so much like Natsume. His raven hair but his eyes. They were not flashing crimson but blue, like the deep sea that drowns you.

The boy saw Mikan starring at him. He glared at her but she only smiled. A small, sad smile.

Then, he remembered he was suppose to do. He was suppose to introduce himself.

"Ayumu Arata (first name last), fire alice," he said, simply and clearly.

The class had been surprised. The only person they knew of who possessed the fire alice was Natsume. Although he looked and acted like Natsume, they all noticed the difference between them. But how could they be sure?

Mikan couldn't stand it anymore. She stood up and walked passed him, heading towards the door.

Ayuma stood still from shock and watched her pass him until the last strand of her brown hair was out of his sight.

Everyone saw Mikan go out.

Ayuma smirked. He was going to like that girl. The girl who showed no interest in him. Now, he's goal was to make her fall for him.

Outside, the sunny sky immediately turned cloudy once more like everyday. It started to rain.

Just when her friends saw a good sign, this was a bad sign. They would have to continue watching Mikan as she, once again, grieves over her lover's death.

* * *

**Okay. So how was it? I typed this chap. Alwaysbtheir is typing the next chap so stay tune!**

**O.. and Plz read my other stories. Also, plz read Alwaysbtheir's story 'When things work differently" k? **

**Plz reveiw! **

**And have a nice day. **

**mchii...**

**And don't forget: Strawberry taste good with waffles! ... Ok. So, i'm weird but that doesn't effect my reviews... does it? **


	2. Chapter 2

:D Hey guys/girls Its Alwaysbtheir here and me and Starrynight3800 came together to write a sequel to her one-shot "**Once upon a time" **so if you guys/girls are Still having a hard time understanding what's happening then please click on the link with Starrynight3800 's pen name and read her one-shot to help.

But before you read I just want to clear something, the original idea for the story line is not mine its Starrynight3800's but for this sequel Me and Her came up with the ideas together and now were taking turns writing chapters.

Well anyways I hope you enjoy the story for I will be writing this chapter. And Starrynight3800 the next one k ?

Disclaimer: ME and Starrynight3800 Do not own Gakuen alice. Just some new characters and this storyline.

So Anyways I hope you enjoy…

**-0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Previously in chapter 1**

_"Mikan," he muttered, but didn't actually realize that Mikan actually heard him. She looked up and saw a complete, exact look-a- like of Natsume. She scanned through him. She noticed one thing and her light of hope went dim. _

_But, still. To her, he looked so much like Natsume. His raven hair but his eyes. They were not flashing crimson but blue, like the deep sea that drowns you._

_The boy saw Mikan starring at him. He glared at her but she only smiled. A small, sad smile. _

_Then, he remembered he was supposed to do. He was suppose to introduce himself. _

_"Ayumu Arata (first name last), fire Alice, Special Star, Dangerous ability type" he said, simply and clearly. _

_The class had been surprised. The only person who possessed the fire Alice was Natsume. Although he looked and acted like Natsume, they all noticed the difference between them. But how could they be sure?_

_Mikan couldn't stand it anymore. She stood up and walked passed him, heading towards the door. _

_Ayumu stood still from shock and watched her pass him until the last strand of her brown hair was out of his sight. _

_Everyone saw Mikan go out. _

_Ayuma smirked. He was going to like that girl. The girl who showed no interest in him. Now, he's goal was to make her fall for him. _

_Outside, the sunny sky immediately turned cloudy once more like everyday. It started to rain. _

_Just when her friends saw a good sign, this was a bad sign. They would have to continue watching Mikan as she, once again, grieves over her lover's death. _

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**The good sign threatens to become**

**Bad…………. **

**Chapter 2:**

The class had gotten quiet as they watched their dear brunette silently walk out of the classroom. None of them spoke. No, it was more like none of them wanted to speak.

They all knew what was happening and sympathize with her. They had felt the same way the moment that boy turned around. Or that was what each of them thought.

None of them knew how horrible Mikan felt when she stood up and walked passed him. Him: The living image of Natsume Hyuuga that she had always loved, with only a single difference between them.

The class was still quiet. They wanted to talk and chatter like they have always done but they couldn't. It like Natsume was risen from the dead and put eye contacts on. They couldn't take their eyes off him.

It was up until Narumi broke the deafening silence.

"So..." Narumi began. "Class, is there any questions for Ayumu?" He was worried that they would all still be in shock.

"………"

"Very well, I will then proceed to pick his partner and his seat. Any volunteers?" Narumi asked.

The whole girl population, excluding the gang: Hotaru, Nonoko, and Anna, had raised their hands.

"Narumi, I don't want any fan girls," Ayumu told more like stated towards Narumi.

Narumi's eyes widened. For a second, he thought that Ayumu was Natsume. Oh how he missed his constant runaways, kissing him and making him faint. But the sound of fan girls made him snapped back into reality

"Well, all the girls who are not fan girls already have partners," Narumi told him as he looked at Hotaru, Nonoko and Anna.

"Except..." Narumi mumble to himself thinking of wether or not he should tell him.

"Except?" Ayumu was very annoyed but still showed no hint of emotion on his face.

"Except Mikan-chan," Narumi finally told him.

"Who's that?" Ayumu ask. He looked around to see if maybe he could spot her.

"The girl who just stood up and left."

Ayumu smirked inwardly to himself and thought '_Perfect'._

"That's fine. I'll accept her as my partner." Ayumu said.

Narumi nodded in agreement to what he just said.

What they didn't know some one was paying attention to their conversation and as that person listen the person got an idea…..

"Okay, class. Listen up. I've decided that Ayumu's partner will be Sakura Mikan," Narumi paused for a minute to see if there were any complaints.

"………."

Then he continued.

"And I have decided his seat will be also next to Mikan," Narumi ended. _'Hopefully, this way can make Mikan move on.'_

And that's were the complaints broke out.

"But sensei! Nobody dares to sit there unless Mikan-chan allows it. That's were Natsume used to sit before _**THAT**_happened. She barely even let Hotaru sit there once in a while," Yuu told Narumi, trying to be brave for once. But inside, still, he was really afraid for speaking back to him. He and the gang was stuck between Mikan and Narumi's phermone alice.

Then there was some more complaints until Narumi grew tired and slam his fist on his desk.

"I will NOT Have anymore complaints. He will sit there and that's final," Narumi shouted, making the whole class fall silent again for Narumi had never spoken to them once like that.

Then, Narumi pointed to the back where Hotaru sat, indicating that Ayumu would sit there instead of Hotaru.

Poor Hotaru had to get up and let Ayumu sit there.

Narumi started class once everything was settled.

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o NEXT DAY o0o0o0o0o0o0o0io0o0o0o0o0o0**

If you look up at the sky as morning came near, you can see the sun was nowhere in sight. It looked like our friend Mr. Sun didn't want to appear today neither.

If you look down from the sky, you can see a beautiful brunette with her hair down reaching her waist, hands in her pockets. She was wearing a white T-shirt along with a black sweater, which was buttoned from the middle and down. Her sweater had a pocket on the left side which has the letter A in cursive embroidered on. She also wore a plaid skirt of red and black with a chain belt around her waist.

But if you're still looking down from the sky and tried to read her heart, you can see it was full of sadness, regret, and guilt.

As she made her way to her Sakura tree, it started to rain lightly. Mikan looked up as she liked how the rain tapped on her skin. She, then continued to walk to the Sakura tree until she finally made it.

Mikan sat down and leaned on 'her' tree. She looked up at the sky once more and close her eyes as she was getting lost in deep thought. As she looked up, the rain pound harder on the ground and everything that stood in its way.

Then a voice broke her form her thoughts.

"Aren't you concern you might get sick?" It was a sudden voice. It was gentle voice with a hint of arrogance coming from the top of the Sakura tree.

Mikan was quiet for a minute, trying to recognize the voice and concluded it was 'him', the new kid.

"What are you doing on top of 'my' Sakura tree?" Mikan asked him coldly. Yet, she wasn't looking at him. Her chocolate orbs were still cold and her skin was trying to enjoy the pressure that rain drops give.

"I don't see a label on here that says your name on it so I can be here," Ayumu told her in a as-of-matter-of-fact tone. "With or without the permission of anyones or yours."

He did a back flip to get off the sakura tree and land right in front of Mikan.

Mikan, who was now drenched, finally opened her chocolate orbs to look directly at Ayumu who was in front of her and also soaked but didn't seem to mind.

At the moment Mikan looked at Ayumu, she wished she hadn't. It was because she couldn't looked at him directly in the eye.

As soon as Mikan made eye contact with him, she broke it off for he reminded her too much of Natsume and when he did, Mikan would feel the guilt, regretf and the sorrow that lies deep down in her heart.

"Tch, do whatever you want," Mikan said as she got up and was about to walk away. When she felt a dangerous aura, Mikan took out a small Shuriken

(The ninja throwing star A.K.A Ninja weapon) from under her skirt and threw it.

Out of nowhere, Persona came out and had the small Shuriken in between his index finger and his middle finger. His fingers were slightly cut with blood.

"Well, well, well. Winged princess, your senses have gotten better. You're saved from punishment..." Persona told her icily, "For now... that is."

Mikan, who still had her back turn when she threw the Shuriken, turn around and glared at Persona.

"What do you want Persona!?' Mikan asked him more coldly than he did towards her.

Sending shivers down Ayumu's and Persona's (just a bit), Persona continued to talk.

"I've just come to inform you that you have a new partner for your missions. But it seems you 2 are already acquainted," Persona told her as he glance at Ayumu and her.

Mikan just glared at Persona while Ayumu was left out of the conversation.

"You two have a mission at 1 am tonight so make sure you two train and know each others moves. This mission is the most dangerous and important one yet." Persona said to them as he threw back the shuriken towards Mikan which she caught between her index finger and middle finger. With that, he walked away.

After Persona left Mikan, turn around and put her shuriken back under her skirt. The school bell rang, signaling classes were about to start.

So silently, Mikan and Ayumu headed towards classes... together.

The day was about to begin…and it was going to be a long one………………

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**And the bad **

**Only gets worse…… **

0o0o0o00o0oo0o0o0o0o0o

Okay that's the end of this chapter I hope you guys enjoy it

And look forward to next chapter which is going to be Starrynights3800 turn to write

Oh and also remember to read Starrynight3800's story "**A Little Too Late**" Her story is starting to get good so if your bored go read it. And also read mine k? "**When things work differently**".

SO ja ne Guys/girls see you in chapter 4 n I hope you enjoy the next chap.

**Hi!! This is starrynight3800. I just wanted to say... that editing this chap was hard. Nah. I'm srry... just had to say that. It was fun. Very amusing. I'm never bored and it's like we're reading different stories by each other but it's the same story. I will edit hers as she will to mine.**

**Anyways... that's not what I wanted to say. **

**We would like to thank those who reviewed:**

dominiqueanne - thank you for the review!

TakaYoshida - thank you for the compliment!

chris3169512 - You... really have a huge imagination :D ...

amber gray - thank you for your review!

sternenhagel - This is coming from starrynight3800. Sempai! Fine, i also like dramatic things... but it's not my fault. It's not really dramatic is it?? :P

**And thank you for those who added this story on alert or favorites:**

TakaYoshida

amber gray

chris3169512

sternhagel

**Thank you and have a nice day. Plz stay tune for the next chap! And... Cheddar cheese stuff potatoes taste good! **

**mchii...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi!! This is starrynight3800! I'm so happy i finally finished this chap! **

**Plz don't kill me if it doesn't reach ur satisfation. **

**And for the alias... Alwaysbtheir thought it would b easier if it was english :D**

**I personally like the japanese version better!**

**But all in all, I like the names... :P**

_**I would like to give a special thanks fhose who reviewed:**_

dominiqueanne- thx for your review!! :D

XxHolyTenshixX - ... Thx for reviewing! :D I'm srry that we made you sad. But i'm also happy that we gave you a good reason to continue reading this story!!

amber gray - thanks for the compliment. :D

OoOKyashii TenshiOoO - Thx. I'm really glad you like it :)

_**And also, a special thx 2 ppl who put this story on favourites and story alert! :D**_

_**Also, thx to silent readers who actually read this story**_

_I get tired of saying this everytime and everytime I say this, I break into silent tears._

_I-sniff- don't own-sniff- Gakuen alice...WAAAAAAAAAAAH!! ok... not so silent tears. _

_Alwaysbtheir doesn't own gakuen alice either...I cry for her also..._

_Anyways, enjoy the story! :D_

The school bell rang, signaling classes were about to start.

So silently, Mikan and Ayumu headed towards classes... together.

There day was about to begin…and it was going to be a long one………………

**Chapter 3:**

The whole school was drowned in silence. But when they walked passed other students, whispers started.

Mikan have could chose to instantly teleported to the classroom after bell had rung. But, she didn't.

Even if the sorrow in her didn't leave her heart, being with Ayumu was comfortable. It was like being with Natsume. It would only cause her more grief, but she didn't care. She wanted this to last for a moment. Only for a while, then, she would go her own way while he goes his way.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**In the classroom:**

The classroom was noisy. Students were chattering and talking to each other. The gang did the same too. Hotaru would join in with the conversation.

And suddenly, it was quiet. Dead quiet. They could even hear the whispers outside the classroom and feel the dangerous aura around the person walking pass. They just hope it wasn't her.

_Bam! _

"Kyaa!" Fan girls started to scream at the sight of Ayuma as he closed the door behind him. "It's Ayuma-sama." With eyes of hearts, they began to jump and pounce on him.

The whole class became silent again and sighed. If Mikan was here, they would be in big trouble. They dislike her but pity her. Some had barely believed her when she said she wasn't a part of AAO anymore. But all in all, they fear her just like the people who knew him feared Persona. For all they knew, she could do anything to them.

"What are you sighing for? Do you really don't want to see me?" Mikan's cold yet quiet voice had entered the room just as Sumire shouted, " I'm creating a Natsume-sama...look...a...like...fan...club," Her voice trailed off as she got a glare from Mikan and quickly changed the name.

"I-I-I m-mean an Ayuma f-fanclub," Sumire stammered. She didn't want to have anything to do with Mikan and her alices.

Mikan ignored all the stares and proceeded walking to her seat. She decided to let Hotaru sit beside her again so she gave her a little nod and a tiny smile.

She walked the her seat, sat down and expected her best friend to follow behind her as she always did

Ayuma, trying to ignore all the screaming, walked to his seat only to find Hotaru there.

"Oi, move. This is my seat. The gay yesterday said so."

_BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! _

Hotaru blew away the smoke from her Baka gun 1 000 23 648.52562566, the strongest version. She no longer often did these commercials but only sometimes she would.

"Hotaru Imai takes orders from no one. And when I said no one, I mean no one." Hotaru expected him to but dead on the ground but he was still standing. To her great surprise, she found out that Ayumu had dodged all the bullets.

So, once again, like yesterday, Hotaru had to get up and leave. But... Mikan grabbed her wrist.

"Where are you going?" Mikan asked, innocently and blinked twice.

_'Cute,' _Ayumu thought while Hotaru answered.

"I can't sit here anymore. Your new partner sits here now. Naru said." She pointed at Ayumu.

Mikan let go of Hotaru and turned to him. "Let Hotaru sit here. You sit somewhere else."

"..."

Mikan sighed but didn't do anything as he settled down. All he gave her was a shrug and pulled out a manga. He had split his manga just like Natsume would and put it on top of his face. Everything of what he did was just like Natsume. His arms are dangling off his chair and his feet were on top of the table. It remind her so much of him. Until she couldn't stand it anymore. And Hotaru could see that.

"Arata," Mikan said. Everybody, once again, had fallen into deep silence. Being what she is, they knew that she rarely talks. And when she does, it was serious. Well, at least for her.

Mikan continued, "Let's make a deal."

"Hn."

"I'll stay out of your way and you stay out of mine. i-"

"Hello my lovely students!" Narumi cried of joy and had not realize yet that he was interrupting their conversation. Everybody looked at him and she... I mean he looked back.

"..."

His eyes landed on his so-called precious daughter, but all he got was a raised eyebrow. Being clueless as he was, he didn't get what she meant by doing that so he looked at the class who was trying to show a hint by looking at our favourite brunette.

Mikan, who was still looking at him decided to continue the conversation.

"Like what I was talking about until someone interrupted me," Mikan empathized on someone. She shot Narumi a glare before continuing. "I'll stay out of you life and you'll stay out of mine. Is that clear?"

"Hn. Whatever, polka." At the word of Polka, Mikan's eyes start to well up. But, she didn't cry. She would never cry in front of anybody, only if she wanted to. She would be strong. But the fact that she was still weak inside didn't change a thing.

"Natsume no hentai," She whispered. It was just like how she shouted every time Natsume had made fun of her underwear patterns. Even though small tiny drops were threatening to drip from her eye, she gave a smile. A small, sad smile. But, she can't stand it anymore. Just by looking at him will not change that fact she killed him. It was all her fault.

Without a notice, she opened the window and jumped into the cold, rainy outside

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Drip!_

"1," she counted as the rain pours harder than before. "10562."

She had nothing to do, nothing to say, but something to cry about.

_'Why am I doing this? Because I loved him. No, I didn't just loved him... I still do. So why am I sitting here under our Sakura tree? Why am I crying? Why am I?'_Her thoughts carried her. The more she thought, the more she cried. She cried in despair. She lost all hope she could have been hoping for. And Natsume was all that to her: her happiness, her sadness, her hope, her feelings. Everything. Everything of her belongs to him. Her heart, her soul **(No, don't get the wrong idea. They didn't 'do it')**. And only she belonged to him.

But now, she's free. Free to wander wherever she liked. Although she doesn't like it, she doesn't have a choice. It was because that the dead cannot revive and the one she loves is no longer here. Why hadn't she continue with her plan?

_'Why hadn't I?'_She thought. She just sat there, leaning on her Sakura tree. Her head rested on the tree as she listened to the raindrops continuously pounded on everything that stood in its way, just like it had this morning. But this time, she knew for sure that school has ended and no one will even dare come and destroy her peace, her memories with Natsume. She closed her eyes.

Her eyes flickered open as soon as she felt a familiar presence and found herself staring in the face of Ayumu.

_'What does he want now?' _She asked herself. As if reading her mind, he answered.

"I want to know who 'he' is. Just who exactly is this Natsume when you said 'Natsume no hentai'?" Mikan soon had regreted that she ever wanted to know what he wanted.

"Dead."

"Huh."

"I said he's dead," Mikan's voice cracked a bit as she got up, getting ready to leave.

"Oh, so, why is he dead?" He had curiosity in his voice but Mikan didn't want to talk about it. She walked a step but something pulled her back. The something, or rather someone, is Ayumu. He looked up at her like he was desperate. "I need to know."

Mikan sighed. "Do you really?" Ayumu slightly nodded his head, which was so un-Natsume like.

She gave a sigh again and walked out of the tree's shelter. She reluctantly began telling the tale. The tale of a girl who killed her loved one. **(Insert 'Once upon a time' here. I'm really 2 lazy 2 type it down.)**

Wet from rain and tears, she cried once and for all. Letting her emotions out were so much easier than sealing them in. It was much of a relief. Just then, Ayumu felt a pang of pity for her. He walked out into the rain and hugged her tight.

Afar, her immensely worried friends stared at the scene with complete shockness. Could she have finally moved on?

Mikan's tears camouflaged as raindrops dripping so gently than when it had started pouring. No body would even realized that she was crying except for the person she was crying in front of.

Soon, it had stopped raining. The clouds had dispersed, revealing the jewels that twinkled in the sky. **(If you didn't get what i ment,**** i mean the stars...)** The moon glowed upon them in the night sky.

Until then, they'd only realized that they had lost track of time and it was night. Many, were sleeping. Even the gang had left them.

There was not a single watch or time-telling device in sight. They didn't panic though. They could tell that it wasn't time for their mission... yet.

"I'm going to go now, ok?" informed Ayumu. "You will be ok by yourself right?"

Mikan nodded. She leaned in and whispered something in his ear. "Never, will this happen again."

Ayumu smiled for the for the first time in his life (for all anyone had known) and looked at her. _'She looks like someone I know.'_

"Who do I look like?" Mikan tilted her head in innocence. She hadn't done that in a long time. A long time; ever since she lost him. But now, this will be only be one time which she will. Maybe she'll regain what she had lost. Or maybe she had lost but regain something more important. As a similar saying goes, ' You might loose what you might regain'. But that, no on will ever know.

"Nothing," He shook his head. "It's getting late. I'm going to get ready." He turned his back and walked away from the smiling Mikan.

"Thank you, Ayumu-kun," Mikan whispered. But Ayumu had heard her and smiled at her once more. Then, he walked away with a smile and a thought.

_'I think I can trust him... only just.a little.' _With that thought, she teleported to her dark room, smiling. But soon, her smile was whipped off and replaced by a frown when she remembered she had a mission. Her eyes grew emotionless, just as it had always been ever since that day.

She put on her mask. It was almost time. Time to meet Persona in the Northern forest. Time for her mission. Mikan got into her mission mode and jumped out her window.

She teleported to her destination, midair, underneath the light of the moon. Now, it's mission time.

* * *

**xD Ok, so, (breath in deeply, breath out) How did you like it? Bonding time. Srry... I know some of you don't like Ayumu... but, you'll find out very soon...**

**and REALLY SRRY for the boring chapter...**

**mchii...**

**Hey guys its Alwaysbtheir and just wanted to stop by **

**And say hi! And i hope you enjoyed the chapter Starrynight3800 said it was boring but I don't think so. Anyways Next chapter its my turn to type so I hope you guys are looking forward to it so I'll see you guys/girls soon k? **


	4. Chapter 4

Hi Guys/girls its Alwaysbtheir umm so yea I'm sorry updating

lately (well mostly me because it was my turn to type) So don't get mad at starrynight3800 K? its my fault I got grounded n yeah and then I have my own story to update so that's why this 1 took forever well anyway once more

I'm sorry for updating late its my fault not Starrynight3800's k **(starrynight3800 says it's not Alwaysbtheir's fault. Dn't blame us plz!) **

Okay and for ME this is the last time I'm Going to Say: I DON'T OWN G.A OR CLAIM TO when it's my turn to type the chapter SO I DON'T OWN G.A OR CLAIM TO.

Also Starrynight3800 doesn't own G.A or claims to If we did many things would be different

(insert evil laugh –**here**- )

Well anyways here we go chapter 4 ENJOY

And please remember to review b/c it helps me and Starrynight3800 to continue this for you guys

NOW YOU CAN ENJOY )

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o**

**Previously in Chapter 3**

_Nothing," He shook his head. "It's getting late. I'm going to get ready." He turned his back and walked away from the smiling Mikan._

_"Thank you, Ayumu-kun," Mikan whispered. But Ayumu had heard her and smiled at her once more. Then, he walked away with a smile and a thought._

_'I think I can trust him... only just.a little.' With that thought, she teleported to her dark room, smiling. But soon, her smile was whipped off and replaced by a frown when she remembered she had a mission. Her eyes grew emotionless, just as it had always been ever since that day._

_She put on her mask. It was almost time. Time to meet Persona in the Northern forest. Time for her mission. Mikan got into her mission mode and jumped out her window._

_She teleported to her destination, midair, underneath the light of the moon. Now, it's mission time._

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

She quickly put on her mission clothes

This consisted of a nice black top with a 2 inch above her knees black skirt with black tights underneath that reached up only below her knees. She wore black ankle socks with black special made for mission shoes.

She, then, tied her hair in a neat bun, letting her brunette locks fall on the side. She grabbed her mask put it on along with her mission belt which consisted of shiny sharp weapons along with a 2 Berettas 92 silencers. In case for emergencies.

Her mask was pure white. Even though she was supposed to wear all black, the mask was designed just for her. It covered her full face. The tiny wings on each side of the mask was suited for her alias: winged-princess. And the Sakura petals were imprinted on the right side of the mask. Thus, suiting her maiden name.

She looked at the clock, realizing it was 12:45 AM.

'_I should go now. I always get there earlier than Persona...'_Mikan thought as she jumped off her balcony and landed gracefully on the floor Mikan only to realize that her partner Ayumu didn't know the meeting place.

"_F#ck, I forgot Ayumu doesn't know where to meet_." Mikan thought to herself as she stopped running.

_'Dmn.__ it now! I got to go back and it's already 12:50 am. I'm going to get in trouble,'_Mikan thought. She ran back, heading towards the Boys dormitories.

Mikan figure out where Ayumu's room was and climbed the tree that was on the side of his room. Then, she quickly afterwards jumped and landed quietly on his balcony. She knocked on the crystal clear door.

As soon as she did, a certain raven hair boy opened it with a smirk on his face.

"I didn't know I had a stalker," Ayumu used a teasing tone which irritated Mikan.

"Shut it," she snapped back. She took a glace at her watch. "Let's go before we're late just cause of you and get punished," Mikan told him emotionlessly as she discreetly looked at him up and down.

Ayumu was wearing the same thing as Mikan except for the fact that he was wearing pants instead of a skirt and was wearing black tennis shoes and he didn't have a mission belt. His hair was all messy as usual.

_'How interesting, he's only going to use his Alice to fight_?' That thought came from Mikan.

"Wait a minute," Ayumu told her. He went back in to his room to get his mask. He came out he put his masked on and in cue, Mikan jumped down from the balcony gracefully. Ayumu silently followed behind her.

Ayumu's mask took the shape of a crown. He was a prince after all. Well, only for his alias. It was dark red so it wouldn't be flashy in the night sky when they were going on a mission.

A few minutes later, the two finally arrived at the meeting place.

"Almost late by a minute. You saved yourself, Winged princess," Persona icy voice was directed only to Mikan.

Unaffected by what Persona had said, Mikan replied with only a "What's the mission?".

"Everything is in here. Destroy it when you are done with it," Persona answered. Afterwards, he disappeared into the night shadows.

Mikan read the files and passed them to Ayumu.

The files read:

**Mission: Rescue mission **

**Name: Youchi Hijiri**

**Age: 8 yrs old**

**Alice: Ghost manipulation**

**Status: Captured during mission**

**More Info: Silver hair, Teal Eyes, **

**Located in 1 of AAO's secret hideouts limo will take you**

**On the 5****th****floor of building heavily guarded armed non-alices**

**Few Alices**

**Second Mission: complete Youchi Hijiri's failed mission**

**Info: Hack Into the main Computer System and Try to collect most of their info on the disk inside envelope**

**Status: heavily guarded most of them are armed and a few dangerous Alices may be troublesome to get in room.**

**Located on the last floor **

**Mission time available 5 Hours**

**Also communicators are inside envelope**

**Use them to connect to each other or contact the Academy for back up.**

**Burn file after done reading**

_**O0o0o0o00ooo00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**_

While Ayumu read the files, Mikan was making sure all her weapons were there then she loaded her Berettas 92 silencer just in case she needed it.

As soon as Ayumu was done, he took out the disk that they had to put the info in and put it in his pocket he then burn the file to ashes.

He silently nodded at Mikan, who nodded back. She started jumping from one tree branch to another until they got to the gate. There was a black limo was waiting for them. They silently got in; they made no conversation on the way, but they looked at each other without them knowing. That was only sometimes.

About half an hour later, they arrived at the mission location. It was a small building; it had about 8 floors. Youchi was located in the 5th floor while the information they needed was currently on the last floor.

"I'll take the info. You save the kid," Mikan told him as she opened the basement window with ease. **(starrynight wanted to leave a message. She wanted to say, they're in mission mode so that they'll remain emotionless. If there is a change of voice or emotions, we will tell you... srry to ruin the moment.)**But before she got in, Ayumu grab her wrist.

"What is it?" Mikan was annoyed at him for stopping her at that moment.

"Here," Ayumu handed her one of the two communicators.

"….."

Mikan put the communicator on her ear. Ayumu, who had already done that, jumped through the window first. Before he went any further, he stopped. Without turning around, he said "I'm getting the info. You save the kid". With that, Ayumu began walking away before Mikan could even reply.

Mikan stared at his back for a minute trying to remember something but in the end she couldn't. So, she, herself, jumped through window, landing quietly and made her way to the 5th floor to save Youchi Hijiri.

**0o0o0o0o0o00o0lo0o0o0o0o0o0lo0o0o0ol**

Ayumu was already on the last floor, quietly making his way, unnoticed by guards. He went in the room. Unfortunately, he stepped on a laser beam, making the intruder alarm go off.

Soon, he was surrounded with mostly Alice users and a few weapons. For a minute, he didn't mind that he was going to fight. He was getting bored, anyways.

Ayumu, who had now had blue fireballs in his hand, started melting their guns and killing all the Non-Alice users. Soon, he was left with all the Alice users.

As he was about to commence fighting, he heard a voice in his ear. It appear to be a girl and realized that it was Mikan.

"_Status_?" Mikan quickly ask.

**00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**With Mikan **

"_Not complete currently fighting, you_?" Ayumu replied.

"Also not complete surrounded by non-Alices with weapons," Mikan replied back while kicking a non-alice in the stomach.

She did a back flip, landing behind the armed men. She used her doppelganger alice she stole earlier to kick all the men at once hard in the back and broke their spine along with their necks. Soon, one by one fell to the floor, dead.

Mikan enter the room where Youchi was located. He was chained to the wall with cuffs in his small, eight-year old wrist. He was beaten, starved and was blindfolded. If you paid closed attention you cans see he was crying a little. **(srry to ruin the mood again... just wanna gasp... the younger version of Natsume duplicate is crying!! srry... me, being starrynight, is pretty weird... ppl say so xD)**

Mikan quietly went up to the poor boy and was about to take off his blind fold off when Youchi jumped back in fright as Mikan stretched out her hand. Mikan then gently spoke to Youchi.

"Youchi Hijiri, it's okay. I'm here from Gakuen alice to save you," Mikan kindly told him.

"Really?" Youchi ask her. His voice was hoarse and dry from the lack of water.

"Yes. I'm Mikan Sakura," Mikan replied gently as he took of his blindfold.

Youchi couldn't clearly see Mikan, only her figure as he was blindfolded for a few days and became unaccustomed to the light he was trying to use his arms to rub his eyes but then he forgot he was chained to the wall.

"Umm Mikan Nee…" Youchi whispered. He raised his wrist to show Mikan that he was chained.

"Oh right, I forgot. Here, let me see your wrists," Mikan told him.

As she took out a small silver stick. she fiddle with the locks on the cuffs only to realize that they were special cuffs you can't open easily without the key.

Mikan, who was still struggling, didn't hear people coming until Youchi spoke to her.

"Mikan nee people are coming," Youchi quickly told her.

"Crp_**,**_" Mikan whispered.

"Youchi, look the other way," Mikan quickly told him.

Youchi quickly followed his order while Mikan used her Ice Alice and froze the chains. She, then, used her strength Alice and smashed the chains with her hands, breaking them to pieces.

She pick up Youchi in her arms and started heading out the door when she realized there were men blocking their way.

**00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Meanwhile with Ayumu**

Ayumu, who had already killed most of the Alice users, was fighting currently with two men, who had the wind and water Alice.

He was panting a little by now from over use of his fire alice. Then, he was found dodging a few punches from Man # 1 while also trying to avoid Man#2's punches.

"_Mission #1 Complete. Status_?" Mikan's voice was heard, but she seemed to be a bit tired from fighting.

"Not complete Still fighting 2 Alices," Ayumu replied while kicking Man # 1 hard in the stomach.

"_What are their alices,_" Mikan ask.

"Wind and water," Ayumu told her, doing a back hand spring to dodge Guy # 2 Wind daggers.

"_I'm On my way up,_" Mikan told him as she shut off her communicator.

**00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**With Mikan **

"Youchi, we haven't completed this mission yet. My partner needs back up. Are you okay?" Mikan quietly told Youchi as she started going up the stairs.

"Sorta, but he needs help so you have no other options other to help." Youchi told her quietly as he hugged her neck.

"Thanks for understanding Youchi. When we get back, I'll Give you a treat k?" Mikan told him. She made her way down the hallway were Ayumu was fighting.

**00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Ayumu was still dodging attacks when Mikan came along with Youchi in her arms. She put Youchi down in the corner and created a barrier around him so no one can see him and no Alices could be used against him while she was fighting with Ayumu.

"Stay right here. Nee-chan will be back, k?" Mikan told him as she ruffled his silver hair. Youchi nodded as Mikan walked away.

Mikan saw Ayumu still dodging. She was too tired to use her Alices and if she did use them, she wouldn't be able to use the teleportation Alice to get out of there.

Mikan quickly took out her Berettas 92 silencer and shot both Men on the head. As both men fell on the floor dead Ayumu looked up panting at Mikan and mumbled a small "thanks".

"No prob, Go get the info while I go get Youchi," Mikan told him as she walked to the corner where she made Youchi invisible.

Ayumu quickly nodded and went into the room where he easily hacked into the main system with the disc. He collect all their info on the disc but he didn't realize that someone was in the room.

The mysterious person hit his head with the back of a gun and grabbed the disc but he didn't realize Mikan by that time enter the room and saw what happen.

She quickly grabbed her Berettas 92 and shot the man in the head, making Youchi look the other way. She took the disc out of the dead man's hand and quickly went up to Ayumu. With Youchi in her arms, she teleported all three of them out of the building and to the limo waiting outside.

**00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Sorry Guys I know its super late but I didn't have time to type many things are going on right now so sry n please don't be mad at starrynight3800 it was my fault its late

I actually am tired right now its 1:45 Am but I stayed up to finish

Cuz I'm going to be busy

\Well I hope you enjoyed and look forward to next chapter which is going to be written by starynight3800

Well Jane! N remember to review

**This is starrynight3800!! Just wanted to thank those who reveiwed! No matter how tired I am this early in the morning that is :D**

dominiqueanne

k0nek0- btw... thx for liking Ayumu. xD and giving us the honer of ur first review after u came baq from france!

OoOKyashii TenshiOoO - u'll kno in further chaps.

XxHolyTenshixX - thx :D

xXxAmuToxX - the name is Ayumu and you'll c in further chaps... for now's a secret.

090mikanxnatsume090 - thx...

anigal08 - omg... i did!! I'm srry... Alwaysbtheir says srry 2. And thx for ur compliment. I'm really happy that you like it.

amber gray - I think it was boring... cuz i tend to b on the emotional side of the family... but thx for cheering me up!

chris3169512 -... u have an imagination... 2 bad i'm not telling u wat happens P and u have 2 figure it out urself!

**Well, that's for all. and srry if i didn't say much. I'm just tired. :D**

**mchii...**


	5. author's note

**Hi!! i'm baq... well, not really. (PLZ READ THIS UNTIL THE VERY END, EVEN IF IT BORES YOU!!)**

**I'm srry that this is an author's note and that readers, such as you, or whoever's reading, hates them. I, personally hate them too. I kno that we're not allowed 2 make them and i once thought to myself that i would nver make them 2. But, I have a couple **_**very**_**important**** announcements to make... **

_**1) -**_

_**I changed my penname to 'Her star-lit starlite dreams'. So now, it's not longer 'starrynight3800' but 'Her star-lit starlite dreams'. I kno it's a little long... and i'm srry for that... BUT... i just luv dreams and stars... AND... i couldn't decide between: 'starlite dreams' or 'star-lit dreams'... so, i combined them 2gether :D... but no stealing cuz I'll mayb seperate them into one or another... (and i will hunt u down btw)**_

_**(Don't worry, i didn't think i would change my pennames 2 :D) Other than that, if u are my friend, plz change my penname on ur friends list. Plz + thank you **_:D

_**2)-**_

_**This might be the most important one. Okay... -breath in- ... ... ...  
**__**I am... going 2 put my 2 chapter stories- 'a little too late' and 'When death leaves an heartache no one can heal'- on hatius. Just 2 tell you that. I'll take a break of being an author in ff, and concentrate on my studies and school... but that doesn't mean i'll stop reviewing... :D Just... wait for a half a year, or a time where i can actually take a break from hwk, and then i'll update. I have a very tight sched. -sigh- and a lot of hwk... AND i've been losing sleep becuz of it... so, plz understand how hard this is for me. **_

_**For 'a little too late', IF i have time, i'll start writing the draft. I have already have an idea of what i want 2 do for the ending... and it's near the end. If i don't... then, plz understand.**_

_**For 'When death leaves an heartache no one can heal', I talked to Alwaysbtheir about it and she said it was ok. We still have the general idea of what we're going 2 do so don't worry. And MAYBE i'll start working on the draft... (since it's my turn to update), but we've been very bz... Alwaysbtheir and I.**_

_**3)-**_

_**Ok... Plz vote on my poll... Since 'A little too late' is almost ending, I need help deciding which story to post up first. It's going 2 be hard for me bcuz another idea just popped up into my head and it would b 10 stories to choose from... but i didn't put the tenth 1 down... mayb i'll type that one first if no1 votes. Well, it's your choice. But plz vote. **_

_**And one more thing. Can i bother you with pm-ing me the list of order u like the story ideas in. Like the ones that interest you the most to the ones that catch the least of your interest. If you can, i will dedicate my new story to those who do... **_

_**AND, if you really want 2 kno what the tenth story idea is, plz pm me, listing the story ideas in order. Then, you just have to add 'the tenth story' onto you list in the scale you think is the most interesting and less... :D**_

Thank you, i really luv you all for supporting me, even the silent readers :D

**O, one more thing. I suggest that you put this story the note is on on STORY ALERT so you can kno when i updated... I don't want ppl to forget about me and my stories.**

:D Ok... NOW I 3 U ALL!! SO BYE FOR NOW... BUT I DON'T WANNA SAY GOOD BYE... SO I'LL SAY 'See you later in life.' So plz wait for me and my stories and plz understand that i'm loosing sleep at this minute that i'm typing this author note... i'm dizzy and i have an headache + i still have hwk to finish and it's 1:30 in the morning. So Bye!!

**One more question... What do you really think of my stories?** PM ME!!

'Her star-lit starlite dreams' formally known as 'starrynight3800' or mchii...

ps. i mite changed baq 2 starrynight800 so no stealing :P


	6. author's note again

Ok.... This was _**"Starrynight3800"**_ who turned into _**"Her starlit starlite dreams" **_and yes, i changed it again to _**"Dawn's sorrow"**_. I think this is the last time i'm going to change it ^-^.

i'm srsly srry.... no... this is not a new chapter. It's just a srry note that i can't update... since i need 2 study for finals. Really srry that i can't update. And, if ur one of my friends with pmed me, i'm really srry that i'm not replying. And also, plz, if ur my friends, plz change my name on ur friends list ^-^ thank you :D

and soo.. that concludes today's authors note..... Now.. back to hwk....i'm hungry....

mchii...

ps. once again, i'm really really really really really srry that i'm not updating.... or replying pms in my ff friends case. Plz do realize that i'm suffering from stress and a lack of sleep. I don't sleep properly, nor do i eat at the right time. So once again, i'm srry....

pps. Plz read my new oneshot "Will you wait for me" if you haven't.... plz?


End file.
